


$35,000

by eithne (campingzone)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Car Journies, Crying, Dizziness, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sickness, Vomiting, a bit touchy with the vomiting, as predicted donghyuck LOVES him, but it's mostly fluff really, johnny loves him, mark is very sick, so does donghyuck, they all help him, unconfirmed relationship but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campingzone/pseuds/eithne
Summary: "obviously." he commented, voice getting quieter. "go to sleep, markie. get some rest."you didn't need to tell him twice. his body almost immediately sunk into slumber, his hands tangled in the younger's shirt and face buried in it for good measure.so cute. donghyuck smiled to himself, wondering how he got so lucky, even if mark /did/ ruin his $35,000 jacket.





	$35,000

to be 100% honest, he was pretty sure he'd be more comfortable if someone just picked him up and chucked him face first into his grave.

mark had been disgustingly uncomfortable for the past 25 minutes. every jump and bump of the car made his body and stomach lurch, and every turn made his head spin beyond comprehension - to the point where he thought he was drunk on multiple occasions. every voice was too loud, his head pulsing and pounding from beneath the skin, and every street light was too bright, his eyes stuck in a constant squint to try and block out some of the burning light. he'd laid his head very gently on donghyuck's shoulder since he'd gotten into the car, but even the younger's comforting scent didn't seem to be enough to lull his body down, the lasting feeling of sickness crawling through him.

he grimaced as they banged over another jump again, his grip on donghyuck's wrist tightening. the younger had audibly been a lot quieter since he'd noticed mark's distress, and he'd gently let the elder do whatever he wished to him, occasionally running a hand through his hair and asking if he was alright. he didn't look it, either - pale, eyes sunken in and shaking just minimally. each time donghyuck had asked, he'd vaguely shaken his head, and then the younger had pouted, leaning his cheek against the blonde's forehead in a hopefully comforting manner.  
and it was, obviously. it was donghyuck. but it didn't stop the fact that it felt like his insides were about to crawl up through his throat, and it was constant now - how much he had to swallow to keep it down.

it was when his body really did lurch that donghyuck finally made a fuss about it, placing a gentle hand over mark's mouth.

"taeyong- hyung." he'd blabbered, but it was distant to mark's mind, his body breaking out into a frenzied sweat as he pressed his face into the inside of donghyuck's elbow, gasping for breath. "hyung, we need to pull over."

"why, donghyuck?" mark had heard, and his throat tightened up, audibly gagging. taeyong made a vague noise of surprise, and then donghyuck's hand thread through his hair again, pulling it out of his face. he heard movement - like a jacket being taken off, but he didn't have enough time to process it. he coughed once, twice, and then sobbed out in pain as he emptied his stomach onto donghyuck's lap, unaware to the jacket that had been placed there considering the younger had most definitely predicted that.  
despite what he would've expected [disgust], donghyuck just continued to pull his hair out of his face, an arm gently wrapped around his waist. the car swerved a little to the left - clearly pulling over somewhere - but that triggered mark's dizziness again, heaving dryly and painfully over the fabric.

there was a clicking sound, like a door, and then suddenly he was stood up, being half carried by what he was assumed donghyuck. there was chatter behind him - johnny, he could tell that, something that sounded like his name - and jaehyun, presumably on the phone to someone. but then his attention was ripped away again by the fact that he collapsed down next to some sort of gas station, shaking and crying quietly as he heaved onto the grass.  
there was a soothing hand rubbing his back, and another on the back of his own hand, linking with his fingers from behind. he did his best to squeeze them appreciatively, before finally hurling again, his head spinning beyond belief as black splodges covered his vision. his breathing was drastically heavy, but having forcefully removed his dinner, the urge to vomit was massively depleting now, dizziness rolling back into a vague ickiness. the darkness in his vision remained there, but he could breathe now at the very least, limbs shaking with the effort to keep him upright.

something carefully wiped his mouth - a sleeve of some sort [maybe that jacket?] - and then something wet and cold was being pressed to his lips. when his eyes followed the hand holding it, he found johnny with change in his hand, and he happily took a mouthful, spitting it back out to clear his tastebuds and his... mouth, really. wasn't sure what else he was expecting.  
the next gulp was one he swallowed, and his body admittedly protested a little bit, but he managed to get it down, shaking wildly from what he assumed was adrenaline. he always got weirdly trembly after vomitting, and this was clearly no exception. the chatter around him had died down a bit, and instead he assumed the boys were waiting for him, politely stood at the car as they always did.

johnny pressed his cold hand to his forehead, before pulling it away as if he'd just been burnt. the elder gave him a sympathetic look, before very gently ruffling his hair, motioning something that he had to explain before mark could understand.

"feeling a little better?" he asked, voice soft. mark nodded, collapsing onto whoever was holding most of his weight to his left. a happy hum told him it was donghyuck - obviously. "you still look pale, though. and you're definitely running a fever, you're burning. taeyong's gone in to get you something light to eat, but you're going to bed the minute you get home, you understand me?"

again, mark nodded, too weak to argue. donghyuck's thighs were very comfortable, he noted, eyes attempting to shut themselves - attempting to fall asleep.  
a softer hand gently carressed his cheek, and then he distantly registered donghyuck's soft smile looking down at him, his head subconsciously tilting into the hand on his face. johnny chuckled in the background, before he was abruptly in the air - suspended with something keeping him there.

disorientated, he looked around. donghyuck was still there in general, so something very slowly confirmed with him that the younger was indeed carrying him to the car, and he had to think for a moment just how heavy he was. he wasn't entirely used to donghyuck being able to carry heavy things - much aless him, a fully grown man - but he supposed he definitely wasn't against it; certainly not when he was pulled into the back of the car, his head still on the boy's lap. his nose scrunched up at the slightly overwhelming smell of caramel and lavender - clearly some sort of air freshener - and then he rolled over to try and get away from it, burying his face in donghyuck's shirt.

the hand returned to his hair, and he hummed contently, vision slowly returning to normal. he still felt off, but he didn't feel as awful as he had; everything was just processing a lot slower. for example, he'd probably been holding it for over a minute, but he only just noticed that he'd been holding a plum, soft and fresh in his hand.

a glance around the car showed taeyong just getting comfortable in his seat, johnny looking back at him from the row in front with a smile, doyoung turning the gps back on, jungwoo still dead asleep [bless him] and jaehyun still on the phone, though it seemed he was finishing up now. taeil was sat on the back seats with them, but clearly giving them both enough room, ruffling mark's hair just gently once. sincheng remained asleep with jungwoo, head propped on the boy's shoulder.

the car began rolling again, and mark very slowly took a bite out of his plum, although he was already half asleep. a soft giggle came from above him, and then the plum was pulled softly out of his hand. he didn't argue, letting his own hand flop back onto his chest, and then he went back to burying his face into donghyuck's shirt, eyes falling shut again. there was a small 'aaaaishhe' noise from taeyong, and then he vaguely felt the movement of the car again, the jacket nowhere in sight [probably dumped somewhere by the gas station].  
hmm.

somewhere between the gentle feeling of a hand carressing his shoulder, the cool, low bass sound of the radio, and the soft natter across the car, mark lost consciousness, his hands winding themselves around donghyuck's waist.  
[not shocking. besides, they weren't long home, anyway.]

\------------

the next time he woke up, he was being placed down onto his bed, shoes and socks already removed. he made a vague noise of disapproval, considering the bed felt cold and /he/ felt cold and /WOW/ it was cold, but he was shushed very quietly, hands undoing his belt buckle. he didn't bother protesting further, feeling as his jeans were dragged off his legs, and he curled up a little subconsciously, pulling his sleeves to his face to try and generate some warmth.

donghyuck - [it must be donghyuck] - pulled his hands away for a moment, probably to inspect him, but it earnt him a sad little whine, mark clearly in some sort of pain. he pouted at this, and mark just gave him doe eyes, tiredly and shakily trying to link their fingers.  
the tanned skinned didn't dare argue, squeezing his hands lovingly, before pressing a soft kiss to his lips, careful not to get too into it. mark made a poor attempt at shoving him away, until he gave up, settling into it and allowing his mind to try and drift off again. he was exceptionally tired, eyes thrumming shut almost painfully, but then he was brought back to his senses when donghyuck pulled away, his eyes flying open.

"no-..." he started, before looking away, a bit embarrassed. donghyuck giggled, clearly proud of himself, before pulling him slowly to sit up, letting him lean against the headboard. the blonde still looked away, clearly feeling awkward, though he abruptly jolted when something warm was pressed into his hand. when his fingers clenched around it, he found he was holding a cup full of caramel hot chocolate, drizzled with honey and chocolate shavings. aa pill was placed into his other, and his eyes flicked back again, blinking with something akin to shock.

donghyuck smiled.

"your favourite." his smooth voice came, sounding much nicer now he wasn't shouting about pulling over [although he sounded beautiful either way]. "with an antibiotic. make sure you take the whole course. you threw up pretty heavily."

god bless this fucking gorgeous angel.

mark borderline grinned, shaking his head, before slipping the pill into his mouth. he grimaced at the taste, but just about managed to get it down with a sip of his drink [and then another, and then another, until he'd almost drank the entire cup in just a couple of seconds, relishing in the much better taste on his tongue].  
he only stopped drinking when donghyuck forcefully pulled his hand backwards, and he pouted in disapproval, trying to pull it back to his lips.

"you'll choke." the younger tried, raising an eyebrow. mark pulled the same expression back.

"and how do you know that?" [yikes, he sounded rough.]

donghyuck snorted.  
"because i know you. put it down, you can finish it later."

mark, knowing better than to argue with The lee donghyuck, reluctantly put the mug back down on his bedside table, crossing his arms in fake annoyance. he felt a lot warmer now he had something warm in his stomach, and he slumped back down against his bed, shifting his head so he could get more comfortable. he didn't even flinch when he heard the movement of fabric - presumably donghyuck undressing a little - and then the bed dipped where the younger had crawled in, throwing an arm over his stomach and burying his face in mark's shoulder.

"you're aware i'm still, like, physically sick. right?"

"incredibly aware of it. that was an expensive jacket you ruined."

the blonde grimaced, looking away shamefully. there was a quiet utter of 'sorry', and then donghyuck realised his small mistake. with a pout, he pulled mark's face back to look at him, and pressed another short kiss to his lips, kissing his nose afterwards for good measure.

"i'm kidding, canada. i don't mind, you can't help it. it was my idea to use it anyway."

mark noticably relaxed under his hold, and then he smiled, pressing his face back against the older's neck. he pressed sloppy, tired kisses across the skin there, and mark didn't bother arguing. if donghyuck wanted to get sick, he wasn't going to stop him. it seemed to be an active choice at this rate.  
he shifted enough - just enough that he could lie on his side - before tossing an arm over the younger's middle, pulling him in weakly. donghyuck shuffled forwards for him, continuing to just lazily cover his neck and collar in little butterfly kisses, sending soft shivers down mark's spine.

"thank you, by the way." he murmured, and donghyuck shot him a momentarily confused look. "for.... f-for not getting... disgusted. and stuff. you know- f-for actually, helping."

as predicted, the younger gave him a borderline offended look.

"duh." he said, as if it were plain as day. "i love you, dumbass. vomitting on my lap or not. i'd offend MYSELF if i didn't help you. what did you expect me to do?"

mark, having expected this, just laughed softly in response, burying his face in donghyuck's hair. the younger stopped moving at that, letting the elder relax into his body and his scent, inhaling lungfuls of it like a lifeline.  
mark's leg tangled itself with his own, and then donghyuck finally made the move to shuffle upwards, so the blonde's face was in his shirt collar instead. the elder made a gentle noise of content, his eyes fluttering shut.

"nothing, donghyuck." he responded, quietly. "still. thank you."

donghyuck rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway, playing with the ends of his hair.

"obviously." he commented, voice getting quieter. "go to sleep, markie. get some rest."

you didn't need to tell him twice. his body almost immediately sunk into slumber, his hands tangled in the younger's shirt and face buried in it for good measure.

so cute. donghyuck smiled to himself, wondering how he got so lucky, even if mark /did/ ruin his $35,000 jacket.


End file.
